


[Podfic of] Hello Darkness, My Old Friend / written by nahara

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Pathologist!Merlin, Podfic, Vampire!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/277578">Hello Darkness, My Old Friend</a> by nahara<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:26:37</p><p>Merlin is a pathologist at the Camelot City Morgue. One night an old acquaintance shows up on Merlin's autopsy table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hello Darkness, My Old Friend / written by nahara

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello Darkness, My Old Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277578) by [Nahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahara/pseuds/Nahara). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mm5qb35bkg1ik3en22013ffkc15eppvb.mp3) | 24.5 MB | 00:26:37  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wy8j883yfv5t1fpnfoqed4ydv3u2kkzh.m4b) | 11.5 MB | 00:26:37  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hello-darkness-my-old-friend).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
